This research is based upon the view that genetic muscular dystrophies are the results of systemic membrane dysfunction. We propose to examine this hypothesis by examining several properties of erythrocytes, notably the lipid composition of their membranes, the activity of certain memebrane-bound enzymes and the conductance of these membranes for univalent cations. In particular, we are interested in the memebrane compositional basis for changes in cell morphology that we observed earlier, employing the scanning electron microscope. We are also investigating the influence that serum components exert on the above red cell properties as we have obtained some evidence that at least some of the dystrophy-linked changes may be mediated by serum.